Portable electrical devices are the newest concept for the businessman that is jumping into and out of vehicles all day. Portable computers, beepers, portable telephones, and radio transmitters have made business easier for those who travel throughout the day. Unfortunately, disaster always lurks with the possibility of dropping an electrical device on the pavement.
An even greater problem exists for the courier or motorcycle user. The motorcycle user often needs to pull to a stop to use a portable computer, pay a toll, retrieve an entry pass, or pull out some keys. Remembering which pocket holds a particular item is often difficult and annoying if the user is trying to hold up a bike at the same time.
Harness shoulder holsters and belt holsters are well known. Yerguson U.S. Pat. No. 1,290,827, Meyers U.S. Pat. No. 1,797,359, Moore U.S. Pat. No. 2,372,971, Soukeras U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,961, and Talavera U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,618 are prior at disclosures of shoulder supported harnesses. Talavera discloses a universal carrier having article holding pockets. However, the carrier shown and described in Talavera and the other above noted patents fail to specifically teach the concept of providing a pocket liberator for quick access to a portable computer and adjacent flashcards.